happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flora
Español= :"De calamidades como estas florece la fe y la felicidad..." :― Flora Flora es una personaje de HTF:AD creada por Exbelion y adoptada por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en una tigresa de alas de mariposa quien sirve como la chaman del Ejercito Arkanit. Aspecto Flora viste un bikini natural conformado de tierra, pasto, vainas y lianas. Fisicamente, es una tigresa a quien le destaca su piel fucsia de líneas blancas, su pelo verde, su cola que termina en una flor rojiza y sus alas de mariposa. Descripcion Flora es una tigresa dríada quien tiene el rol de chaman lo que enfoca sus poderes principalmente en hechizos curativos y en ataques de luz. Ella es la chaman principal del Ejercito Arkanit a quien le destaca su gran ayuda en los campos de batalla, tanto curando a sus aliados como destruyendo a sus oponentes. Siempre esta dispuesta a dar el 110%, incluso cuando la situación no requiere mucho esfuerzo, y no teme en hacer al enemigo picadillo en cuestión de segundos. Armas Magia de luz : Siendo una dríada, uno de sus poderes principales es la luz. Se aprovecha al máximo de su magia para acabar con sus oponentes, haciendo ataques temerarios como lanzas de luz, auras de energía o rayos de luz que desintegran la maldad en cuestión de segundos. Ventajas Letales contra la maldad Utilizan los pensamientos positivos para poder usarse efectivamente Desventajas No letales contra la poca maldad Se agotan si se usan frecuentemente Magia curativa y natural : La mayor parte de su magia se enfoca en la naturaleza y en el curar a sus aliados durante las batallas. Su magia curativa consisten en una bola de energía positiva que sana las heridas físicas, un rayo de luz que sale de sus manos que cura más completamente a quien el rayo le esté dando y un campo de flores que curan las heridas; en cuanto a magia natural, es capaz de hacer que surjan raíces que atacan con pinchos de rosas como si fuesen tentáculos, entre otras cosas. Ventajas Eficiente curación Magia natural causa daño físico y se nutre del sol, aumentando su poder Desventajas Limitada y menos disponible que magia de luz Fotosíntesis : Si las cosas se tornan violentas, ella usará una lanza natural hecha de varios materiales, incluyendo rosas, tierra, césped y ramitas. Aunque la lanza en si parece frágil, esta lanza tiene propiedades que la hacen peligrosas: en primera, inyecta un veneno letal a quienes reciban un corte y en segunda es capaz de esparcir una plaga que ciega y aniquila a sus oponentes. Ventajas Causa daño físico Útil si es que se acaba la magia Desventajas Depende fuertemente en sus propiedades más que en bruto. Cola : Su cola deja esporas periódicamente que liberan toxinas que solo afectan a aquellos malos de corazón lo que la protege de atrás o en donde ella mantenga la cola; pasivamente, su cola es responsable por su agilidad Ventajas Defensa natural y confiable Desventajas Si es cortada, pierde su función y la agilidad natural de Flora Caracter Flora tiene un carácter de una persona divertida quien no toma muy en serio la guerra y que lo ve más como juego y necesidad. Es también notablemente determinada en cumplir sus objetivos pero manteniendo la cautela de un felino y no adentrándose más afuera de sus instintos. Poderes y habilidades Alcanzando las nubes : Con sus alas es capaz de volar largas distancias 9 vidas : Debido a que es un felino, sus reflejos están mejorados considerablemente Clorofila : Se nutre del sol por lo que en los días soleados es más poderosa de lo normal Debilidades y contraataques Lado oscuro de la luna : Cuando el sol es mínimo o tenue, su poder disminuye Me guía el corazón : Normalmente actúa por instinto por lo que es más frecuente que elija una mala decisión o que quede vulnerable Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Flora con los demas personajes. Amistades Juniper : Se conocen de hace mucho y parecen llevarse bien. Michelle : Ambas son felinos y parecen tener una gran amistad. Noctula : La encontró mientras andaba deambulando, se llevan bien. Neutral TBA : Enemistades Contaminadores : Los odia por lo que le hacen a la naturaleza Maldad : Su facción está contra la maldad absoluta Frases/Gestos :"No hagas florecer mi enojo" :― Flora advirtiéndoles a los demás cuando la molestan :"¡Bien hecho abono, jajaja!" :― Tras baja Apariciones Personaje apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar su cola y suelen ser grotescas. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 41% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Curiosidades A diferencia de lo que se cree, ella y Juniper son de tribus distintas Su frase de "Bien hecho abono" es una censura a la palabra mierda y es referencia a como la materia fecal sirve de abono. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con alas Categoría:Tigres Categoría:Personajes Fuschia Categoría:Felinos Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes que usan magia Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes con poderes Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes míticos Categoría:Personajes Neutrales Categoría:Personajes que rara vez sobreviven